The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLECA08182’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made between May to September 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘CA050643’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘X 278’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first propagated in May 2006 by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a two and one-half year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Switzerland on Aug. 5, 2008 and in Canada on Jan. 31, 2008. ‘KLECA08182’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.